


[Podfic] The Altar

by SisterOfWar



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of nagia's <i>The Altar</i></p><p>Author's Summary: <i>Callo still has questions. Sydney's answers have a price.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804) by [nagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia). 



> Music from the Vagrant Story soundtrack: "Reminiscence"

[Dowload MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/altar)


End file.
